Most multi-speed bicycles manufactured today include, for safety purposes, individual front and rear brakes. The brakes are typically of the caliper type, that is, a type which, when actuated, squeeze two brake pads against opposed peripheral surfaces of the rim. Usually, such bicycles have a brake lever on both the left and the right ends of the handlebar with the left lever applying one of the brakes and the right lever the other. The use of separate brakes and separate actuating means for bicycles is a safety feature since if one of the brakes fail the other brake is available for stopping the bicycle. A problem exists, however, if the bicycle is moving at a fast rate of speed and the front brake is applied vigorously, there is a tendency for the bicycle to go out of control. An experienced operator using presence of mind, will always apply the rear brake first and then the front brake second if needed and with less force so that the front brake is applied only after the major braking effect is achieved by the rear brake. If the front brake is applied with sufficient force that the front wheel is locked, all guiding effect of the front wheel is lost and the bicycle can easily go out of control. As long as the front wheel is permitted to turn, even though with some braking restraint, guiding effect is achieved.
This invention is directed toward a device for use with the bicycle having front and rear brakes and left and right brake levers to provide an arrangement wherein the rear brake is always preferentially applied regardless of whether the user applies the left or right hand lever first or the levers simultaneously.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a safety brake device for a bicycle.
More particularly, an object of this invention is to provide a safety brake device for bicycles having front and rear brakes and left and right hand brake levers including an arrangement wherein the rear brake is preferentially applied regardless of which brake brake device is first including
Still more particularly, an object of this invention is to provide a safety brake for bicycles incuding a housing for mounting on the frame of a bicycle, having a front brake cable and a rear brake cable extending therefrom, and having left and right hand lever cables extending therefrom, and including a front and rear brake actuator supported within the housing, the actuator arranged in such a way that the rear brake actuator is moved to apply pressure by way of the rear brake cable preferentially to the movement of the front brake actuator.
These general objects, as well as other and more specific objects, will be fulfilled in the following description and claims, taken in conjunction with the attached drawings.